Project:Chat/Logs/09 June 2018
00:01:56 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 00:02:03 Hello 00:02:36 So our names only appear on the Chat in code on mobile? 00:02:59 Let me just send a message from discord to test if it will show as code on here 00:03:13 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Is this code (yes/no) 00:03:29 Oh it says on the other side as code 00:03:30 I see 00:03:42 It says Ozun Ozun 00:03:51 The useless Aqua goddess 00:03:58 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" lol XD 00:04:43 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" closing chat tab 00:17:28 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 04:24:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" o 07:20:44 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Vrother 07:20:48 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Vretheren 08:03:36 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 08:03:45 Anyone on Discord? 08:03:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 08:05:47 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" f 08:08:28 I can always rely on you being here Tidal Wave. 08:08:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I guess you can 08:33:17 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:34:44 Vello 08:35:10 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:53:11 -!- FredLeon has joined Special:Chat 08:53:17 hi 08:53:35 oi fred 08:53:40 haven't seen ye in a while 08:53:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 08:54:56 khitrish , iknow you like complicated designs 08:55:00 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:178139 09:01:29 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:177677 09:02:44 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:The_Most_epic_concept_in_history11%211 09:03:46 also nice 09:03:49 i like the water idea 09:05:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="puff" anime 09:05:31 :-------------) 09:37:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="ZenDerg" Hello 09:40:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hello thee 09:40:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" there* 09:48:15 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 09:56:18 sup 09:56:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hu 09:56:25 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hi 09:56:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi* 09:56:40 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Oh god 09:56:51 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" I almost sent an emote 09:56:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" phew 09:57:02 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Would kill chat 09:57:40 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" How does the bot even RECOVER itself? 09:57:42 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Lol 09:57:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" idk ask ursuu; 09:57:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" l 09:58:15 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" So odd 10:22:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="ZenDerg" Rawr 11:12:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" You have summoned me 11:22:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="ZenDerg" Lisps 11:27:14 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" \:) 11:35:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="ZenDerg" Howl 11:49:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" BEAST WARS 11:51:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="ZenDerg" what? 12:05:26 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Hi 12:08:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="ZenDerg" Hello. 12:39:29 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Zoup 12:40:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" still awaiting images 13:03:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" tfw you miss the 0.3 seconds in which GellyPop is in Voice Chat 13:14:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" sbecause that's an accident/s 13:16:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" anyone want to vc 13:18:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" sure 13:50:27 # 14:35:01 -!- Octana2 has joined Special:Chat 14:35:04 -!- Octana2 has joined Special:Chat 14:35:19 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 14:35:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="ZenDerg" Im really bored 14:35:23 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 14:38:45 -!- Octana2 has left Special:Chat 14:57:55 -!- Octana2 has joined Special:Chat 15:00:43 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:05:14 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:05:17 QUICK FILL IT IN 15:05:19 S__P 15:06:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" soup 15:06:19 nj 15:06:20 mk* 15:06:33 here's why i asked you 15:06:40 was thinking about how dem brain works 15:06:55 it mostly fills in blanks based on what it was thinking on 15:07:08 if i got talking about washing shit 15:07:11 you'd probably say soap 15:07:14 so... 15:07:18 what kind of soup were you ating 15:07:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i wasn't 15:07:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" my mind is just on food all the time. 15:08:54 see 15:09:11 another thing 15:09:17 senses work a similar way 15:09:25 for example illusions 15:09:30 auditory and optical 15:09:40 the twirling woman and yanny/laurel for example 15:09:41 same thing 15:09:45 different sense 15:18:25 -!- Octana2 has joined Special:Chat 15:20:17 Ok. 15:28:08 -!- Octana2 has left Special:Chat 15:48:55 -!- Octana2 has joined Special:Chat 16:20:55 -!- Octana2 has left Special:Chat 16:57:42 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 16:57:44 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:06:54 -!- Octana2 has joined Special:Chat 17:14:15 -!- Octana2 has joined Special:Chat 17:25:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="ZenDerg" dad? 17:33:30 -!- Octana2 has left Special:Chat 18:11:15 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:12:55 "White cats will follow their owner around the house." 18:12:55 "Solid Black Cats have genetic traits that are similar to black and grey cats; therefore their personality traits are similar as well. Of all the different cat colors, the black cat is more closely related to their wild ancestors and it is believed that black cats were first seen in the wild before they became domesticated cats. Hence, these cats carry a reputation for having a wild and unpredictable side. They can be both stubborn and friendly at the same time," 18:13:06 "Stubborn, wild, unpredictable" 18:13:09 "will follow around" 18:13:12 *looks at my maw* 18:13:14 *looks back* 18:13:16 ... 18:13:18 seems alright 18:13:25 I LIVE IN FUCKING HELL M8 18:13:31 A dangerous and stalking cat 18:13:33 shit 19:01:26 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 19:04:52 -!- SakupenAttack has left Special:Chat 19:22:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:22:29 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:30:21 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 19:30:24 despa 19:30:39 cito 19:35:39 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 19:47:37 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 22:49:21 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 2018 06 09